Little Sportacus
by t11baf
Summary: This is my story based of the episode of Lazytown little Sportacus its a bit different from the episode though.Ill try to update if the computer will let me


Little Sportacus

_a story based on an episode of Lazy Town created by Mangus Scheving _

_written by Truth Trenter_

chp/1 The Deageifier 5,000

note:Stephanie is 10 in this story that is all

"Dear Sportacus, what did like to play when you were ten years old ?

Alex," Sportacus said while reading the letter out loud "That is a good question Alex hmmm what did I like to play when I was 10 oh yes dodgeball." he said while playing with a scarlet red ball. "And I still do." and the theme song starts to play. _Welcome to lazytown a place you want to stay.Youll meet Robbie with his rotten plan.And Sportacus saving the day.Stephanie is new in town,but soon she and Ziggy are friends.With Pixel,Stingy,and Trixie too.Theyre gonna have a blast together.Go,go,go get up lazytown its a start of a brand new day.Things are upside down in lazytown.Adventures just a moment away_.Back in Robies lair..."Now how could i get rid of that blasted Sportacus hm I no hm no maybe i could no been there done that Iv,e got it Sportacus learned to be a hero when he was younger right so I could deage & turn him lazy but how ?" soon Robbie rummages through his items "No too loud no too quiet no too sharp ah perfect" he lunges at the umbrella with a hammer smashing it "Uh huh feel the burn." he says while smashing the umbrella "Ah succsess i,ll call you...the" he was stopped short by himself then says, "I cant name you until i give test run because who knows what will happen Sportacus might be healthier than ever" then Robbie goes over to his canary Tweeters and tests the machine "Its alright Tweeters i wont hurt you i just need to test something on you." Robbie says.in under a minute the bird turns into an egg after being tested"Too young " Robbie says gasping at the sight. Then he fidgets with the machine to make the age a little older. "Now I need a disguise ah hello old friend" he says as he pulls out a purple bush disguise."Oh yes my machine I almost forgot i will call you the deageifier 5,000 but the d-5 for short" then Robbie goes outside to work out his machine later... _Oh man this stinks hes jumping rope while going left & right all silly nilly how will I get him _Robbie wonders to himself Stephanie is also out over the fence from her house watching Sportacus _gooo!!!Sportacus Stephanie _thinks to herself then goes to the bathroom while she is gone for 2 minutes Robbie still fails to get his enemy finally the 10 yr old comes out the bathroom and looks at the shocking sight (Its all Robbies fault because he actually makes it as soon as Stephanie comes out from the bathroom). Before her she saw Sportacus shrinking and his clothes becoming larger and he lost his moustache.Stephanie jumps over the fence to be with her friend "What just happend Stephanie?" a smaller Sportacus asked "I think you deaged to a 10 year old either that or you shrank,your clothes are bigger, and you lost your moustache." Stephanie replied "Sportacus wait right here i need to get some clothes for you that fit." she says "Ok" the younger Sportacus replies Stephanie goes to a tailor to get an outfit Stephanie got the outfit for free since she said it was an emergency "Here take theese and I wont peek." Sportacus then goes behind a tree and gets his new clothes on "Thanks Stephanie for everything." Sportacus says "Grrrrr!!!!!" goes Sportacuss stomach "Come on Sportacus lets go get some sports candy." "Ok I guess jumping rope can make a hero hungry"

Chp/2 Bad news Sportacus was right he had a bannanna and 2 granola bars so far but nothing to drink so the 2 went in to get the drinks

"What do you want to drink?" Stephanie asks "Water" he replies then the 2 go in the house "Who might this be Stephanie?" her uncle asks his niece "Sportacus." she says making her reply to her relative."Really who is it Stephanie? just because he looks similar doesnt mean it is Sportacus." he says "It is him uncle i,ll give you proof. Hit it." she says and Bing-bang starts to play Stephanie& Sportacus dance to the song until it stops "Now do you me believe me uncle?" she asks one of her few living relatives "Yes I do." her uncle said with an annoyed look on his face "Stephanie be careful out there because I heard heros but mostly healthy heros

have been deaged since I know youre healthy and have been a replacement hero for Sportacus while he was on vaction once so I hope for the 2 of you not to deage ok?" the man asked."Yes uncle." Stephanie says. "Spotracus i have a job for you." "What is it mayor Meanswell?" he asks "I would like for you to watch over the house while Stephanie and I are at the dentists ok?" "Sure thing." Sportacus with a spark in his deep blue eyes.

chp/3 Robin Rottino Stephanie and her uncle make it to the dentists they go in the building and mayor Meanswell says to the secretary "Hello Ive made an apointment with Robin Rottino" "Dont worry hell be with you in a few moments sir." soon the woman came out from the room in the hall came with a man who looked like he was in his mid 30s "Hello sir i,m Dr.Robin Rottino id love to meet Stephanie." the man said shaking Milfords hand "Stephanie come we need to pull that tooth." Milford said."Coming uncle." _This place looks odd there are people here that look like superheros I think i might know whats up with this place._

chp/4 Eight again?

"Milford youll need to leave the room.I dont want you to get blinded by the light." "Ok." _I,m shocked the idiot actually beleived me _Robbin Rottino (A.k.a Robbie Rottin) thinks to himself "Good-bye Stephanie.Now be a good girl for me." "Yes uncle." Stephanie mutterd."Well hello Dr.Rottino or should I say Robbie Rotten." "Egad howd you know.It was me." "Simple dont you know how similar the names are.Besides ive seen every episode of Lazytown and I have a photographic memory."

"You ready to be ate again?Get ate just like 8 im brilliant muhahahaha." _Note to self:Robbie isnt humuorus at all_.Then Robbie turned on the machine before it could hit.Stephanie held a metal plate in front of her face.It deflected and hit Robbie. at that moment Robbie began to shrink "No. Curse you Stephanie and your intelligence too." finally Robbie stopped shrinking he looked at least by the age 8


End file.
